Allison Marie Masters
by Kira Sema
Summary: Hello i'm Allison Marie Masters, call me Allie, and I am Vlad Masters daughter. I never knew my mother but all I know is that her name is Maddie Fenton. Read my story on how I came to be and how meeting Danny Fenton changes my life. (DxS and TxOC in later chapters)
1. Bitter Reunions Part 1

**Hello guys. :D I know I know I haven't updated my fanfics. I have been stuck, so I bring to you a new one. :) This came to me from the drawing, this fanfic's picture, I did today. Yea I hope you guys enjoy it. ^.^**

**Allie's POV**

Hello my name is Allison Marie Masters. Yes you heard me Allison Masters, but if you call me Allison I'll hurt you. Call me Allie. My dad is Vlad Masters. Yes you heard me the Vlad Masters. The Vlad Masters who is a billionaire. This does mean I'm rich to, but I'm not a spoiled brat like most rich kids. My dad normally gives me an allowance and I have to use my own money to buy stuff I want. This doesn't include food and clothes. That stuff I need, but if I want anything else I have to buy it or pay him back later. Anyway I forgot to explain what I look like. Well I have red hair, red eyes, green headband, and pink earrings. I wear a blue jacket, black shirt, and black pants. I also have blue shoes. I honestly do not know my real mother. I have a picture of her that I took from my dad's scrapbook. All I know is that her name is Maddie Fenton. Most people hate my dad because of who he is, but he's actually good once you get to know him. "Allison could you come down here?" I heard my dad say through video screen in here. "I'll be there in a minute." I said while getting up off my bed. I walked out of the huge bedroom and downstairs. This mansion is huge, but once you've lived here for 15 years you tend to know where to go and how to get there. "Allison there's going to be a high school reunion that I'm holding here tonight and a lot of my old classmates will be here. They might bring their kids here so have fun and meet some new people." He explained while smiling.

Oh yea I never mentioned that I had no friends. It's my fault really. I chose to be homeschooled so no one would be my friend just because of my father. My dad taught me all of the time, but since I'm so far ahead of everyone at my age is I don't have to do much. "Alright daddy." I said. "Allison how would you like to attend school?" He asked. "Well…I would but I don't want people to be my friend just because of you and your money." I explained. "Well I could get you in public school under a different name." He said. "Let me think about it dad." I said while going back to my room. "Oh and another thing Allison your mother might be at the reunion tonight." He said. I smiled then went back up to my room. I laid on my bed and watched some TV. I also went on my laptop and checked some stuff. I went on this site that talked about Amity Park. I normally don't care but when they said something about a ghost boy I decided to check it out. There was an article on some person named Danny Phantom. A lot of people on here are saying he's a bad guy, but after reading everything I thought that he was a good guy. I looked over to the clock and it was 5pm. Oh crap…I got to get ready for the reunion. I put on my best dress top, and dress pants. There was no way I was going to wear a skirt… I got dressed in nice clothes and went downstairs. Luckily only a few people were here so far. I then saw my dad bring in a group of people. I saw a woman who looked exactly like my mother.

"Mom?" I said out loud without thinking. They all looked at me. Dad had a look in his eye that told me to not say anything. "Oh…Sorry it's just… Never mind." I said while looking at them. "Oh everyone this is my daughter Allison Masters." Dad said. "Um…Hello everyone I'm Allison, but just call me Allie." I said while offering my hand. A boy with black shaggy hair grabbed and shook it. "I'm Danny Fenton." Danny said. Then a girl with red long hair grabbed my hand after her, what I assumed, her brother. "I'm Jazz Fenton." Jazz said. "While the kids get aquatinted how about the three of us catch up?" Dad said while leading their parents to somewhere else. "Hey guys I know we just met, but you guys want to hang out in my room?" I asked. "Sure." They both said. I showed them to my room. "So where's your mom?" Danny asked. "She was gone after I was born. She gave birth to me and left me with Vlad." I explained. "Oh… Sorry…" Danny said. "It's fine." I said. "How don't you get lost Allie?" Jazz asked. "If you lived here for 15 years you'd know your way around." I said. We got to my room and I put some music on.

"You have a big room Allie." Danny said. "Yea I do. Are you guys staying for the reunion?" I asked. "Yea we are. We were dragged here." Danny said. "I still can't believe Vlad Masters is your father Allie." Jazz said. "Yea so who are your parents?" I asked. "Jack and Maddie Fenton." Danny said. My eyes widened in shock. "Um excuse me for one minute." I said while walking out of my room. I grabbed my cellphone out of my pocket and called my dad. I then walked so they wouldn't hear what I was going to say. Then he picked up. "Alright Dad you got 5 minutes to explain why Mom is with another man and has two kids!" I screamed in the cellphone. I saw some workers pass me and they looked like they were scared. They just were hoping I wouldn't take my rage out on them. "Oh Allison. Well…" Dad said before hanging up on me. "Oh you did not just hang up on me Dad!" I screamed. I walked back to my room and took out my anger out on the way. "I'm back." I said while smiling. "Where'd ya go?" Danny asked. "Oh you know around. I think the reunion is about to start so you guys want to get going?" I asked. "Nah I don't want to see a bunch of old people dancing go on without me." Jazz said. "I will." Danny said. The two of us got up and went down to where the reunion was being held. I then saw my dad. "How dare you hang up on me!" I said while walking over to him. Danny followed behind me. "Daniel I left something for your father in the basement could you go get it?" Dad asked. "Sure." Danny said. "I'll make sure he doesn't get lost." I said while taking Danny to the basement.

We got down to the basement and looked around. I didn't see any present for Danny's dad. Then there was a ghost who came into the basement. "Allie get out of here!" Danny said. "No I'm staying no one messes with me or my dad and gets away with it!" I said. "Ah whelp and a young girl. I can finally get your pelt for my wall!" The ghost said. "Not on your afterlife Skulker." Danny said. "Who are you and what do you want with us?" I asked. "The boss told me to leave you alone. I'm just after the whelp here." Skulker said while making a blast toward Danny. "Can you keep a secret?" Danny asked. I shook my head. "Ok. Going ghost!" Danny screamed while turning into Danny Phantom. "You're Danny Phantom?" I asked. "Yes." Danny said while blasting Skulker. "Well how do you like this?" Skulker said while throwing two small boxes toward our way. Then the boxes trapped us in it. "I can't phase out!" Danny said while unexpectedly changing back to his human half. Skulker then pulled out a glowing blade. "The glowing blade is new." Danny said. "You like it?" Skulker asked while putting it up to Danny's neck. "I didn't free you to kill the boy Skulker." I heard someone say. They came into the light and I saw it was my dad. "Dad?" I asked. "I don't understand." Danny said. "You're what 14?" Dad said. If I could cross my arms I would. "Dad I'm a year older than him what the hell?" I said. He didn't answer me and then changed into a ghost. "Oh come on am I the only one without ghost powers in here?" I asked. "Why can't I phase out of this?" Danny asked. "You're as human in there as your idiot father!" Dad said.

"Dad let us go." I said. "Why should I so Daniel can go tell his idiot father about you?" Dad asked me. "Dad let me go! I know you miss mom I do to, but she's happy isn't she? Yes I do know who mom is. I saw her here already! She looked happy… Just please let us go." I explained. "Why so Daniel can go back to his parents and have the life you were supposed to have with him?" Dad said. "What are you guys talking about?" Danny asked. "You remember when I first met you and I called your mother my mom?" I asked. Danny shook his head. "Well… She's my mother." I said.

***Dramatic music plays* Well that's it for this chapter. There is a poll on my page about which story I should do. This one, Another Chance, or A Second Chance. This time there is not an all option! I want to know which story you want updated. I tried to make this close to Bitter Reunion's as possible, but this is my version of it. **


	2. Bitter Reunions Part 2

**Well sorry for the cliffy, but I had to… Anyway here's the next chapter of "Allison Marie Masters". You know I'm so original by using my real name and my cousin's middle name for her… x3**

**Disclaimer- I do not own DP I only own Allison.**

**Allie's POV**

Danny had a shocked look on his face. "This cannot be true! My mom could not have had you with this fruit loop! No offense Allie." Danny screamed. "None taken, and yes she did Danny." I said. "Let us go Plasmius!" Danny screamed going off topic. "I will if you'll join me Daniel. I would love the perfect half ghost son." Dad said. "Dude you are one seriously crazed up fruit loop." Danny said. "Come on Daniel I can teach you everything about your ghost powers. You can be like the son I never had." Dad said. "Wait what? I can't believe you dad! Was I just a mistake that you got stuck with? Do you hate me so much that you want a son instead of me?" I screamed. "I-I didn't mean it like that Allison!" Dad said. "Just save it dad… Is that why you trapped me here? So you can replace me with Danny?" I screamed while holding back the tears in my eyes. Then I saw that dad turned intangible and flew out of the room. "Damn we're still stuck in here…" I said. Then there was another ghost who came into the room. "Just do whatever you want to us…" I said. "You're the dairy king." Danny said. Then he pushed the button on the boxes and let us out. "You're not going to hurt us?" I asked. "Hey some ghost's want to be left alone don't you know?" Dairy King said then floating away. Danny then switched to his ghost form and grabbed my hand. He turned us intangible and we floated to where the reunion was being held. We couldn't find Vlad anywhere. "Where is he?" I asked. Danny just shrugged. We didn't find him so Danny just turned back to his human half and we walked around the room.

We talked to a few kids who were forced to come also. Then we went by Danny's parents. "I wonder where Vladdy went off to." Jack said. "Oh so you guys haven't seen my dad either…" I said. "No we didn't Allie." Maddie said. "Come on Danny we'll go look somewhere else." I said. "Come on Allie lighten up. He might be ticked off…" Danny said. "Ok fine…" I said. Danny and I enjoyed the reunion and hang out with some of the other kids to. It was fun but I wish I saw my dad here… I haven't seen him since I asked if he was going to replace me with Danny… We were all having a good time till the music went off and my dad came in then went on the stage in the front. He had a microphone and began to say something. "Hello everyone and welcome to Wisconsin University Reunion. I'd like to thank everyone who came here this evening. I would like to make a shout out to my daughter Allison." Dad said. Everyone then looked at me. I stood there motionless. Danny pushed me. "Go up there Allie!" Danny said. I then walked onto stage and went by my dad. Then he put his hand on my shoulder. "Yes this is my wonderful daughter Allison Marie Masters. I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world." Dad said. Everyone did an awe moment. "Now enjoy the rest of the reunion." Dad said while leading me off stage. The music started back up. "Do you forgive me Allison?" Vlad asked. "After that you really think I wouldn't?" I said while hugging him. He hugged me back and then we went our separate ways. I went back over to Danny.

"I'm back." I said. "You want to go back to your room and hang with my sister?" Danny asked. "Sure." I said. "Mom, Dad I'm going with Allie to hang out in her room with Jazz." Danny said to his parents. Then we walked off. I texted my dad and told him where I'd be. "You think we should tell Jazz?" Danny asked. "Well she does have a right to know since she is my half-sister…" I said. "Ok." Danny said. We got to my room and Jazz was watching something on my TV. "I was wondering when you two would come back." Jazz said. "Hey Jazz did you have another sibling?" I asked. "Well… I don't like to look back at this, but yes I did. Danny you weren't born then but Mom and Dad had another girl, but she got kidnapped after she was born." Jazz explained. "I wasn't kidnapped…" I said. "What?" Jazz asked. "I'm that girl. You're mom gave me to Vlad after I was born because she and Vlad 'did it' when she got drunk one night. Then she gave me to Vlad after I was born… She didn't want Jack knowing that I was Vlad's daughter. It would've broken his heart…" I explained. Both of them were speechless as I told the story on how I came to be. "So you're our half-sister?" Jazz asked. "That would be correct, but do not tell your mom and dad about me… Well they know me but not my mother. You guys are not going to tell them." I threatened. Then I heard someone's phone beep. "It's not mine…" I said. "Oh it's mine." Jazz said while picking up her phone. "Yea we're in Allie's room. Alright mom we'll be there in 5 minutes." Jazz said while hanging up her phone. "What did mom want?" Danny asked. "She said for us to get to the front door we're going to leave. She's going to meet us there." Jazz said while standing up and grabbing her bag. "I guess this is goodbye Allie." Danny said while getting up. "Not yet. Come on I'll show you guys the way out." I said while standing. I put their cell phone numbers in my phone and they put their number in mine.

We all went out of my room and went downstairs to the front door. We all walked in silence until we got there. "It was nice meeting you Allison." Maddie said. "Bye Vladdy!" Jack said. "Bye Allie." Jazz said. Danny then came over to me and hugged me. "Bye Allie and remember keep my secret." Danny whispered. "I will." I said while hugging him back. My dad just gave them a smile and waved to them as they walked out. "Bye everyone." I said while waving. I saw their van leave and then I closed the door. "You know when you asked about what school I wanted to go to? Well I want to go to school." I said. "Well I'll put you into one of the public schools here." Dad said. "No…If it wouldn't be too much to ask how about I go to Danny's school?" I asked. "You want to move all the way to Amity?" Dad asked. "Please? I can stay with Danny's family if they have room. Also Danny will be the only person I know and it'll be so much easier." I explained. "I'll think about it." Dad said. "Ok." I said while smiling. I then went to my room and got my nightshirt on. Then I went to sleep on my big comfy bed.

**Vlad's POV**

I never expected her to want to go to school let alone with Daniel. I guess I'll have to let her or I'll never ever hear the end of it… It's bad enough I almost ruined everything tonight. It's just hard taking care of a teenager by yourself… I guess if she lives with Daniel she'll indirectly have a mother to take care of her. I just don't want to be lonely in this place again… Before Allison was born this place was boring and I was lonely. I don't want it to be that way again… If this will make her happy I guess I'll let her go to Amity High School with Daniel.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Didn't think there would be an update this quickly did ya? Well I have an idea for this story and where it will go. If you're wondering Allison might get ghost powers in this story. When I say might I just need to see where it goes. Please Review. :D ~Kira signing off~ **


	3. The Moving Part 1

**Sorry for not updating… I've been busy and didn't have an idea for this chapter but now I do. I know I know Allie is Vlad's daughter and the fact is that theoretically she should have ghost powers. She does actually. It's just they are suppressed…somehow.**

**Disclaimer- I no own DP YOU NO SUE I only own Allison!**

**Allie's POV**

I woke up the next morning and went downstairs to eat breakfast with my dad. I went downstairs and sat at the table. He was already down here and was reading the paper. "Morning dad." I said. "Morning Allison." Dad said while reading the paper. One of my dad's workers brought us food. I had my normal eggs with sausage, and dad had something fancy that I forgot the name of. Then my phone rang. "Who calls me at 7 in the morning?" I asked while picking it up. I looked at the caller ID and it was Danny. I hit accept. "Hey Danny." I said. "_Hey Allie. What's up?_" Danny asked. "Oh you know my ceiling, lights, and all that stuff. Oh I'm just wondering. Does your house have an extra room?" I asked. "_Actually we have a guest room why?_" Danny asked. "Hold on one moment." I said while putting my hand on my phone. "Hey dad can I go to Casper High?" I asked. "Do you really want to?" Dad asked. I shook my head. "Ok. I'll register you in there." Dad said. "Can you just register my name as Allison Marie Astmers?" I asked. "Sure." Dad said. I uncovered the phone. "Sorry Danny I just had to ask my dad something. He said I can attend Casper High with you! See with your parents if I can stay at your house." I explained. "_Oh sweet. Maybe you could have Vlad call my parents to explain everything._" Danny said. "Dad, would you mind calling Jack and Maddie to tell them?" I asked. He growled at me but I know he'll do it. "Ok Danny he will. Also I made an anagram of my last name and changed it to Astmers so no one is friends with me because of my dad." I explained. "_Sweet. I'll talk to you after school._" Danny said before hanging up. I put my phone back in my pocket. "Thanks dad." I said while smiling.

We both finished our food and went into the living room. We both sat on the couch. "Hey dad will you be lonely when I'm gone?" I asked. "No." Dad said. "You will be. You know what we're getting a cat before I leave so you won't be lonely when I'm gone." I said smiling. "I. Will. Not. Get. A. Cat." Dad said. "Fine be here by yourself when I'm gone." I said while laughing.

**Danny's POV**

I hung up my cell and went to meet Sam and Tucker to go to school. For once I actually was able to get some sleep without the ghosts bothering me. I grabbed my bag and went outside. "Dude we're going to be late what took so long?" Tucker asked. "I was talking to a friend." I said. "Who?" Sam asked. "You know how my parents are friends with Vlad Masters?" I asked. They shook their heads. "Well he has a daughter a year older than me. We became friends and she said she's coming here to attend Casper High." I said. "Wait so Vlad Masters is actually moving to Amity?" Sam asked. "No just Allison. Oh and she's going to be staying at my parents' house if they let her." I said. "WHAT?!" Sam screamed. Luckily we got to school before she could yell at me. "Oh look at that we're at school bye Sam!" I said while running to my locker. I didn't even need to go to my locker I just wanted to get away from Sam. I pretended to grab books from my locker and went to class. I sat in my normal seat by them. Sam gave me the stare that said, "This conversation isn't over." Mr. Lancer was going on about the CAT's that we had to take next week. I was probably going to get a bad grade on it anyway so I wasn't going to bother to study. The bell rang for the next class. The classes were slow and painful but it was finally lunch time. I knew I'd have some explaining to do. "Alright Danny what's with this girl staying at your house?" Sam asked. "Dude you're so lucky to have a girl, other than your sister, living with you!" Tucker said. "Sam it's not what you think. I can't tell you now because it's her secret not mine, but don't worry we're just friends." I said. Sam was still mad at me, but I hoped Allie would tell them when she came. "I'll get her to tell you guys when she comes here." I said trying to make them feel better that I was keeping a huge secret from them.

**Allie's POV**

I went into my room while dad called Jack and Maddie. I had hoped they would let me stay with them while I attended school with Danny. I've always wondered what it would be like to have real friends. I've never actually had one real friend… I've had fake friends because they knew my dad and wanted my money. This is why I'm changing my name for school. I was on my laptop for a while until I heard my phone ring. "Hello?" I asked. "_Hey Allison!_" I heard Danny say. "Oh hey Danny!" I exclaimed. "_When you come here can you tell my friends your secret? I don't want them to think we're a couple._" Danny said. "Well if you can trust them so can I. I'll tell them when I come." I said to him. _"I need to go my parents need to tell me something. Talk to you later." _Danny said on the other line before hanging up. I put my phone down and put it by my bedside. I looked at the phone's clock and it was 2 in the afternoon. I was on my laptop longer than I thought. I guess I skipped lunch. I hope that dad would still be around so I wouldn't be alone with the chef. I don't hate the chef but it's awkward when I'm alone with him. I also liked eating with daddy.

**Danny's POV**

I went downstairs when I heard my parents call my name. "What's up?" I asked. "Son, Vlad Masters just called and asked if his daughter could stay here with us." Mom said. "Yea and maybe we can teach her about ghost hunting!" Dad said. "We told him she could. He told us that she'd be in the same classes as you so you have to show her around. Also no funny business." Mom explained. "Yea I got it mom." I said.

**Wow, this is a short chapter… Sorry… I just forgot about this story and I saw that this has 5 followers and got me to updating. :D I know where the story is going and I am kind of changing how it flows. I'm so used to doing it a different way that I had to cut this short. Next chapter will look different so it's not all bunched together. I couldn't change it since I had most of it done already… XD Well hoped you liked this. :) **


End file.
